Your Touch Is Like Electricity
by HartToHart
Summary: Zoe can't get enough of Wade's touch, set during Episode 1x22. What would have happened if George didn't show up...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's my first story in a long long time. New to Hart of Dixie fan fic, let me know what you think! At the moment it's a oneshot but I'm planning other fics/could be persuaded to continue this one :) XOXO**

* * *

Standing at the window with her wet hair hanging in ropes down her back and gently drip, drip, dripping on the floor; Zoe watched as the familiar shadows passed across his windows. Across the pond she could see his silhouette crossing to and fro, clearly preparing for George and Lemon's imminent nuptials. She watched him loop a tie around his neck, struggling with the knot in front of the mirror for a moment as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms to calm the goose pimples. They were just from the draught from the window, nothing to do with her oh-so-charming neighbour. The one who drove her wild with rage, jealousy…sexual frustration, she told herself.

Flicking on her hair drier Zoe gently tousled her long brown locks, wondering how she was going to keep herself occupied on this long and lonely night. She cursed her generosity for lending Rose all her decent box sets, and her laziness in not installing her wifi yet. Damn it! The dried began to blow cold air across her scalp, a sure fire sign that the fuse was about to blow.

The fuse...now there was an idea.

Zoe grinned mischievously as she flicked on her coffee maker, hearing the familiar grinding noise start up as she went around her tiny carriage house turning on every electrical appliance she owned. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it good. Wincing slightly as she heard the fuse box give up the ghost, sending sparks ten foot from the post, her lights dimmed and died…as did Wade's. Despite this, she didn't hear the usual "Damn it Zoe!" roaring across the plantation and she wondered for a moment whether he'd already left.

Striking a match, she lit a few candles and carried one across to the window. Smiling more widely she watched as Wade emerged from his house, jacket raised over his head in a lame attempt to shelter from the rain. She padded barefoot through into the hallway, watching, waiting.

He almost stumbled on the steps outside, his heart beating loudly in his chest. God she was such a handful…but he knew this was her way of communicating to him, just as she had the night of the heat wave. She wasn't that good at vocalising her troubles, her needs. But this was clear, she wanted him…he hoped.

She stood in front of him, only the screen door between them. He reached out for the handle as she continued to watch him curiously. He closed the distance quickly, pausing only a second to look into her deep hazel eyes before he cupped her cheek in his palm and pushed her back against the wall. The breath she didn't realise she'd been holding escaped her and brushed his neck, only adding to his anticipation as he dipped his lips to hers.

She tasted of mint and a sweet lip gloss that he would ponder the flavour of for weeks afterwards. Her hand were on his back now, his still brushing her jawline, sweeping her hair back off her face. He wanted more, so much more but she wasn't giving in just yet. She continued to kiss him sweetly, the passion inside her aching to come out. Setting aside her nerves, the old insecurities about underperforming in bed jangling, she ran her tongue along his bottom lip seeking access. Obliging instantly Wade opened his mouth, feeling himself stir as she pushed his jacket to the floor, her hands raking at the bottom of his shirt.

Still pressing her lips against his, Zoe deftly unbuttoned his shirt as his hands untied the sash holding her robe together. Pulling back momentarily to admire her, Wade drank in her black lacy bra and shorts before being unable to resist her lips once more. She moaned softly into his mouth as he placed a hand under her thigh and hoisted her up onto his hips, still pinning her to the wall. He smirked into the kiss, god she was good.

Zoe shuddered slightly in pleasure as he moved his lips along her jaw and down to her neck. She could tell that they wouldn't last much longer, feeling him against her stomach as he fiddled with his belt buckle, shucking his pants to the floor. He put her down gently as he slipped his shoes and socks off, standing in front of her with only thin layers of cotton and lace now between them. He drank her in, every last inch of her pale creamy skin, the dancing shadows of the candles only accentuating the gentle curves of her body. "Come here." He murmured throatily as he reached for her again, pressing his lips softly to hers as he walked them back towards her bed. She fell back against the pale pink sheets, his weight resting over her as he followed her down.

His lips collided with hers, her hand cradling the back of his neck, the other pressing against his back pulling him ever closer. Their skin prickled as it brushed together. Still too many layers between them for his liking, Wade slipped a hand up her side. His thumb ran under the seam of her bra, electrifying her skin as she paused lifting off the bed slightly as he fumbled with the catch. She caught her breath as he tossed the garment across the room, turning his attention to her chest now instead of her lips.

Her hand raked through his hair as he kissed down the curve of her breast towards her navel. "Wade." She whispered softly, more to herself than him. She slid her knees apart slowly, allowing his weight to drop between as his hand came up her calf, touching gently behind her knee as he hitched her thigh up.

"Zo…" He breathed against her skin. His eyes connected with hers, seeing the dark unbridled passion there he watched her nod just the tiniest bit. His fingers plucked at the sides of her panties and eased them slowly down. She whimpered slightly as he pressed a kiss to her bundle of nerves. He'd never been so hard in his life, the build up of today. Their fighting, the kiss in the barn, her hand sneaking into his on the car ride home, he was already so wound up that this was the final straw. The smell, taste, touch of her was driving him wild.

Pulling himself back up towards her, he stripped off his boxers and pressed himself between her legs. She kissed him like they'd never kissed before, her nails scratching at his back while his languished in her hair. "Are you…do we…?" Wade asked quietly in her ear as he drank in the smell of her shampoo.

"In the dresser." Zoe murmured; her hand on his wrist. Wade reached over her, fishing around in the drawer before settling on the condom. He fumbled with the packet, his hands shaking slightly with all the adrenaline pumping through him. Her hands came over the top of his, deftly tearing the package as she took it from his hands, sliding it over the length of him as she pressed a chaste kiss to his collarbone.

Wade pushed her gently back against the pillows, one hand on her side as he reached down between them, easing inside her. Her back arched against the mattress, her hips pressing against his as he lavished her with kisses. Her nails scraped his back as they moved together, their breathing coming quick and shallow now. As all of their pent up frustration built to a peak, she called out his name, collapsing together in a tangle of limbs, the sheets underneath them drenched in a cool sweat.

Minutes…or maybe hours later, Wade couldn't tell they still lay intertwined. Her back pressed against his chest, his arm wrapped tightly around her as she rubbed small circles on the base of his thumb. He pressed a kiss against her shoulder, wondering who would be the first to speak. She rolled in towards him, her hand sliding up his chest as his found its way into her tangled hair. "So what now?" She murmured.

Wade replied cautiously, sensing this was really a make or break point. He make a joke about getting food for sustenance and she laughed, good sign. "before we do it all over again…?" He pondered hopefully, raising an eyebrow.

She didn't answer him directly, her kiss and the way she wrapped her leg around his waist more than answer enough. An untimely knock at the door pulled her from her reverie and she turned to look at the door. Wade groaned, stealing another kiss as he pleaded with her not to answer it.

"It'll be Lavon…checking up on me." Zoe frowned, biting her lip. "I'll just be a second."

As she opened the door, the smell of the warm rain on the trees hit her, blissful. Lavon rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Big Z…uhm…bad time huh?" He tried to peer past her as she pulled the silky robe tighter around her naked frame.

"Yeah, uh bad time." She managed to spit out, glancing around at the discarded clothes in the hallway, running a hand through her mussed up hair and across her lips, swollen from kissing. She grinned up at her best friend, seeking his approval.

"I'll leave you be, girl." He smirked as he turned to leave. "Tell Wade I said hi." He added cheekily as Zoe's mouth dropped open."

She laughed slightly as she padded back through to the bedroom, today really had just been one of those days. Sliding back between the covers she felt Wade reach for her. His arms circled her waist and she felt her stomach swoop. God she could get used to this. As his lips sought hers, her eyes fluttered closed.

This she could definitely get used to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone who reviewed, it meant so much to me that you liked it! This is going to be the last chapter cause I've got so many ideas now for longer fics with more of a story to them, but I won't be able to resist the occasional smutty one-shot :P **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Xxx**

* * *

Zoe stumbled along the grassy verge as her heels sank lower and lower into the mud. "Not again!" she grumbled, aching at the loss of another pair of $600 shoes. She kicked out angrily at a rock sending it skittering across the other side of the road. Today really hadn't been the best of days. Terrance, the damned but endearing groundhog was sitting on top of her coffee table when she woke chewing through her latest copy of Thoracic Surgeon Monthly. Lavon had been fresh outta' coffee and Wade had already eaten the last of her bagels. Brick was on some high and mighty rant about instigating an appropriate dress code which Zoe clearly didn't adhere to and patient after patient had presented her with banal medical non-events all day long. Finally, some twelve hours after she had left her bed Zoe Hart was on her way home. On foot no less because her stupid Prius was in the shop after she'd managed to skew the wheel alignment, something which Wade had told her with great delight was due to her 'womanly parking skills'. Great, just great.

She gritted her teeth, hearing Lavon's sing song voice in her head. "Try and find the positives!" It was a beautiful night, the air was balmy but not uncomfortable. The stars were peeking out from behind whispy puffs of cloud and the only noise was the chirp of crickets and the distant hoot of an owl. Her anger dissipated and she felt her muscles begin to relax. Maybe she would just go home and put on her comfiest pyjamas, snuggle deep into her quilt and watch a Sex and The City marathon…with a glass of wine or two of course. Just as she was finalising her plans in her head, the quiet was disturbed. The whir of an engine and the crunch of tyres on gravel drew closer, the dust rising around her.

"Hey Doc…you want a ride?" Wade called out, leaning from the cab of Lavon's old flat bed truck. "I'm headed back to the Plantation now." He added as he watched her stumble slightly, struggling to get her footing in the chalky dust.

Zoe bit the inside of her lip, fighting back a stroppy response. She really could use a ride. "Yeah, I guess." She sighed, starting towards the passenger side. Before she could get much further though, Wade had leapt from the cab and was walking round with her, opening the door and giving her a hand up inside. "Thanks." She smiled, more than a little bit weirded out by his new gentlemanly behaviour.

Wade jumped back up into the driver's seat, his smile playful, whistling as he coaxed the truck into first gear. She watched him drive, relaxed and at home as he wound expertly through the back roads of Bluebell. It had taken her months to get used to the craters and pot holes, the 'sheep crossing signs' and the sudden appearance of large wild animals in the middle of the road. Wade however seemed to find these things perfectly routine. Her hand twitched in her lap as she focussed on his fingers on the gear stick, his large rough hands which were oddly soft and gentle. She remembered them gliding over her body, lighting her up as they sent shocks of electricity and passion through her. A large crater in the road sent her sliding across the seat in Wade, pulling her from her daydreams and sending a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Nice daydream Doc?" He grinned knowingly as she inched away from him, back towards her side.

"Uhhh…don't know what you mean." Zoe replied quickly, cursing how guilty she knew she sounded.

"Oh yeah?" Wade smirked as he slid his hand along the seat towards her, catching her fingers in his as he intertwined them on the gear stick. Her hands were hot but not clammy, her touch so memorable he could still feel her slender fingers running through his hair, her nails lightly scraping his skin as she begged for more.

"Wade!" He heard her scream as he was pulled sharply from his own dizzy daydreams to see the other truck coming flying towards them on the wrong side of the road. Swerving at the last moment he narrowly avoided a collision, his back wheels skidding into the tree beside them and the engine whining to a halt. Zoe was sitting with her head resting on her knees, her arms folded across the front of her face as Wade fumbled with his own seat belt.

"Zo?" He murmured, touching her shoulder as the panic coursed through him. She couldn't be badly hurt, they hadn't even crashed. "Zoe are you okay?" He asked as she looked up at him, the fear in her eyes slowly disappearing. Her hands touched her neck where the seat belt had caught her tightly, a faint bruise already blossoming across her pale skin.

"My neck hurts a little." She replied quietly, so quietly that Wade had to lean closer to hear her. "I was just so…scared." She let a tear escape, trickling delicately down her cheek before sploshing between them on the seat.

"Me too." Wade sighed as he unclipped her belt also. "I'm just glad you're ok." He added as he pulled her towards him and let her burrow her head into his neck. She drank in his familiar smells, the aftershave and laundry detergent mixed with the faint smell of beer and grass and shampoo. Her cheek grazed his neck as she rested her chin on his shoulder, the flannel of his shirt comforting her further.

Were you…paying attention?" She asked nervously, instantly regretting the question as she felt his hands release her.

He held her at arm's length, watching her carefully. "I was…watching but I guess I was a little distracted." He replied as he furrowed his eyebrows. "You know I'd never put you in danger intentionally. I'll be more careful, I swear." He ran his thumb across her knuckles and she nodded, again distracted easily by his caress.

"I know what you were thinking about." She smiled mysteriously as he raised a cocky eyebrow. "You were thinking about that night weren't you?"

They both knew which night she was referring to; sure there had been others since then but none quiet as memorable as the first. "Maybe you need to stop distracting me Miss Hart…or put some other thoughts into my head." He replied cheekily, his fingers tracing her jaw line as her eyes fluttered closed. Taking this as his cue Wade dipped his head to capture her lips in his. Their hands were soon grappling at each other's clothes, lips pressed feverishly together as they pulled one another in closer still.

Scooting over towards the passenger side, Wade pulled Zoe up against him. Her breath hitched slightly as he slid one of her legs either side of him so she was straddling him, their eyes and lips now perfectly level. The darkness had set around them and the night sounds were creeping in through the open window along with the warm breeze, raising goosebumps on Zoe's arms. His hands brushed her face, tenderly stroking back her hair as his lips bumped and moved against hers. Without the steering wheel in the way, Wade reached around Zoe and slipped his hands up her back, deftly unhooking her bra and letting his hands run around to the front. As the pad of his thumb traced her nipple he felt her bite down on lip bottom lip. Pulling back he looked up at her, the moonlight illuminating her pale face. "You okay Doc?" He asked; his voice straining slightly as she moved her hips against him.

"Yeah." She laughed softly as she ran a hand over his cheek. "This reminds me of High School." She smirked while letting her shoes drop to the floor one after another, each leaving a small thunk. Zoe sat up slightly, the top of her head brushing the roof of the cab as she eased her panties down over her thighs and slipped them off her bare legs. Clambering back on top of Wade she grinned at the look of boyish glee on his face as he slipped his hand up the back of her skirt.

"You did this in High School? I thought you were a bit of a goody two shoes Miss Hart?" Wade growled against her collarbone as his fingers traced circles on her thigh.

She kissed him deeply. "I definitely didn't do this." She whispered as she pushed his jeans towards his ankles and eased him deep inside of her. His groan of pleasure was audible as she moved against him, his hands again under her shirt, his eyes shut tightly. Zoe too let her eyes flutter shut as she moved in a steady rhythm her hands holding tightly onto the back of the seat. Their breathing grew more laboured and came in sharp gasps as he held her hips, controlling the pace of her thrusts as he felt her close. Pressing a kiss against her exposed shoulder he tasted the sweet and salty sweat from both their bodies. Moving her hips against his one last time, Zoe called out his name, breathless as she rose slowly to sit next to him.

He tipped his head back against the cool metal of the truck and swore softly. "God, Zoe." He murmured as his eyes flicked over to watch her. "I wish I'd known you in High School."

She slapped him on the leg, reaching down to pick up her discarded panties and shoes as she gathered herself together. Wade too pulled his pants up and ran a hand through his mussed up hair as she hooked her bra together and ran a finger over her swollen lips. "Come 'ere." She laughed as she wiped her lipstick from around his mouth. "It's all over you." She giggled and fell backwards as he tried to pull her onto him again. She leant against the horn and cursed loudly as it went off, a loud blast in the surrounding silence. It only set them both off again, laughing like teenagers they met in the middle of the truck and kissed fervently, only breaking apart as the bright torch light illuminated both of their faces, forcing their eyes open painfully.

"Wade Kinsella, I should have known." Sherriff Bill leaned through the open window, smirking until he caught sight of Zoe. "And Miss Hart, well I never."

Wade coughed nervously, pushing Zoe off him and ducking under the gaze of the Sherriff. "We were just…I mean the truck stalled and we were havin' problems gettin' it started 'gain." He stumbled over his words until Zoe closed her fingers around his.

"We're fine now though, we'll be on our way." Zoe ran her free hand through her hair, certain that Bill would soon be on his way home to Addie to tell her all about this little rendezvous. He took in the sight of her red puffy lips, her wild hair and rumpled clothes and Wade's…speechlessness not to mention the impressive hickey on his neck and winked at the pair.

"Don't you worry, your secret will be safe with me." The older man chuckled as he switched off his flashlight and hopped back into the police cruiser. "You two have a good night." He added, enjoying the way that even Wade blushed.

As the lights of the car faded into the distance Zoe leant back against Wade. "Well…that was some night." He smirked as he moved the car into gear and turned the key in the rusty ignition and it sputtered to life. "Now let's get you home Miss Hart."


End file.
